ironmaidenlegacyfandomcom-20200215-history
Frequently asked questions (FAQ)
= FREQUENTLY ASKED QUESTIONS = Iron Maiden: Legend of the Beast is a party battle RPG coming to mobile devices mid 2016! Collect characters, upgrade them, and take them into battle to restore Eddie’s soul and save the world! GENERAL * Is Iron Maiden: Legacy of the Beast free to play? Yes! We want every Iron Maiden fan and every mobile gaming enthusiast to be able to enjoy our game! * Will there be regular updates? Yes! We plan to release regular content updates, stay tuned for info! * Will future content be free? Yes! You can play the game start to finish without ever spending a penny. * Will a soundtrack be released for the game? There are currently no plans to release the music from the game separately but we’ll make sure to let everyone know if that changes. Our store is hosted on Shopify Inc. They provide us with the online e-commerce platform that allows us to sell our products and services to you. GAME FEATURES * Is there multiplayer? You will be able to pit your team of characters in battle versus other players in the future – so now is the time to build your team! * How do I collect more Eddies? Once acquired, you can use the Book of Souls to unlock new Eddies and a whole cast of characters made in collaboration with the band. You’ll have the chance to obtain loads of characters, some of whom are ultra rare, so keep collecting those Souls! With 5 different character classes, each with unique play styles, there are virtually unlimited opportunities to create powerful teams with unique synergies. * Can I speed the game up? Yes, you can double the speed at any time during battle if you need to squeeze in just another round to get that loot! But beware – at 2x speed the skill-timing components of the game become harder. * Is there an Auto-Play feature? Yes! If you’re more about collection of characters, or you simply don’t have time for turn by turn decisions, Auto-Play is a great option to make progress in the game. Auto-Play allows the game AI to control your team for you and also provides an opportunity to learn some strategy you never thought of! TECHNICAL * What devices are supported? Legacy of the Beast will be released on iOS and Android. * Do I need to be connected to the internet in order to play? Yes, Legacy of the Beast is a sophisticated, always online game, new content and tuning data is delivered to the player live during game sessions. * Can I play on multiple devices and will it save my progress? Yes, there are two ways to save your progress: either create a Roadhouse account or link your Facebook and you can access your game from any device. PLAYER PROFILE While on the World Selection screen your overall profile is displayed at the top left. Your profile has a Rank, which determines your maximum Sands of Time, maximum Power (used for special abilities), and Team Cost. Profile experience is earned through battle as well as through upgrading your characters. CHARACTERS * You can acquire a mighty collection of characters by progressing through the story or by unlocking them in the Book of Souls. TIP: You can sell characters you no longer need for Gold. * How many Eddies are there? We’re launching with about a dozen Eddies which are by far the most rare and valuable characters in the game. We will be releasing all of your favourite Eddies at worldwide launch and beyond! * How many support characters are there? 80 unique and interesting characters which we’ll be adding to on a consistent basis. * What level of customization is there? Legacy of the Beast has some of the deepest level of skill customization of any mobile RPG. Skills can be added to any character by equipping Talisman sets. * What stats do my characters have? Hit Points (HP) – the amount of health your character has Attack (ATK) – the amount of damage your character deals with physical attacks Defense (DEF) – the amount of damage reduction vs physical attacks Magic – the amount of damage your character deals with magic attacks Magic Resist (MR) – the amount of damage reduction vs magic attacks Special (SP) – determines the amount of Fury gained for each ability used * What class types are there? There are 5 class affinities that each character in the game can fall into. Warrior is your basic fighter, they deal high damage but are weak against magic Magus deal high magic damage but have low health Sentinel characters have high health and focus on utility skills to aid in battle Gunner characters have one goal: unleash their special ability as often as possible Assassin characters have high damage potential but weak defenses They are colour coded for easy identification so you may strategize how to assemble the perfect team and defeat your enemies handily. Level All characters start at Level 1 and each character on your team earns experience for a victorious battle, even if they died or were not used during the battle. Once they earn enough experience they automatically level up, boosting their base stats slightly. * What is Rank? Each character has a Rank, indicated by the number of stars beneath them, which determines their base power. Rank is the strongest indicator of how powerful a character is. Each Rank has a maximum Level and once the maximum Level is reached you will need to evolve your character to the next Rank in order to earn experience once more. Rank 1 = Level 20 max Rank 2 = Level 40 max Rank 3 = Level 60 max Rank 4 = Level 80 max Rank 5 = Level 100 max * How many skills does each character have? Every character has a basic attack skill and a special ability. In addition, each Eddie has a unique Fury skill. Characters can also gain extra skills from Set bonuses, granted from equipping Talismans. To increase the effectiveness of your skills, level them up with Skill Shards. NOTE: Some skills are passive, meaning they’re always in effect and do not need to be actioned. Passive skills will be displayed on-screen during battle. * How do I upgrade or power up my characters? With multiple ways to improve your characters, you can tailor them to your play style! Use Shards to make your characters stronger Equip Talismans for stat boosts and set bonuses Upgrade Talisman levels by using Runes Upgrade skills by using Skill Shards * How do I evolve my characters? Use Evo Shards to evolve your characters into a more powerful version of themselves. They will be Level 1 for their new Rank. BATTLE Each battle uses Sands of Time to start and has a minimum of 3 stages. In between each stage your team will heal slightly. Battle is turn-based with your team attacking first, the enemy team attacking you, then repeating until one team is vanquished. You can swap out your Eddie any time before his turn. After swapping you will have 2 turns before you can swap again. If Eddie dies at any point during the battle you can either leave the battle defeated (receiving some experience but not receiving any items) or pay Ironite to revive your team at full health. TIP: If your Eddie is low on health, it’s a good time to swap! At any time you may change the Speed or turn on or off Auto-Play. Upon victory, you will be awarded with Gold, Sands of Time, and various item drops. For each star you earn, you will receive 1 Ironite. Difficulty Settings Once you defeat a world on one difficulty setting you will unlock the next highest setting. Higher difficulties mean harder battles and, of course, better loot! Normal – requires 3 Sands of Time to start a battle. Hard – requires 5 Sands of Time to start a battle. Madness – requires 10 Sands of Time to start a battle. TIP: If it’s getting tough to earn a victory, try previous worlds on a higher difficulty! * How do I assemble my team? Before each battle you must decide on your team to place on the battlefield. You may choose 3 Eddies (2 being held in reserve, ready to swap out if need be) and 2 allies to assist. Simply tap on them to add or remove them from your team. TIP: To sort available characters, tap on the 3 horizontal lines on the left. * What is team cost? Each character, depending on their level and power ups, has a value associated with them. When choosing your team of characters to fight with you may not exceed the max Team Cost for your profile’s Rank. TIP: To free up Team Cost, consider using low rank spare Eddies or leaving them out. * What is the Fury Meter? Fury is gained for every successful attack you make and your Fury Meter is displayed at the top left. Each character’s special ability has an associated Fury cost, and Eddie’s Fury ability becomes available after you max out your Fury Meter. * How do I fight? By default, Eddie attacks first, but you may tap on a different character to select them and tap on any enemy to target. TIP: Many skills can enhance your team’s stats or abilities, so choosing your team’s attack order is very important! Depending on your Fury Meter, a character may have 2 options – their basic attack or their special ability. Set bonuses may also grant additional abilities. TIP: Tap and hold on a skill to see more info on it. If Eddie’s Fury ability is available he can have up to 7 ability options as he may cycle through Past, Present or Future time periods by swiping the screen left or right. Some skills have different methods for you to manually increase their power: Timing – tap at the perfect moment to achieve a perfect attack Multiple timing – 3 opportunities to tap at the perfect moment Speed tapping – tap as fast as you can to power up your attack. TIP: Make sure your game is set to 1x speed! * How do I achieve a perfect attack? It’s all based on timing! Watch the circles beneath the enemy (or your character, if it’s a special ability). When the circles overlap, tap your screen! Perfect attacks do more damage and are usually a requirement for earning more stars for battles. * How many skill effects are there? There is a large number of possible effects you can either afflict your enemy with or bestow upon your team – negative effects are in red, with positive effects in blue. The number on the effect icon indicates how many turns before the effect runs out. The effect name will display in battle when one is applied. * What is Affinity Advantage? Each character class deals bonus damage against another class. A Warrior deals more damage to a Sentinel enemy, Sentinel to a Magus, Magus to a Warrior, Gunner to Assassin and Assassin to Gunner. * How do I get 3 stars? Achieving 3 stars for each battle is a great way to stockpile Ironite! Tap on a battle to see the objectives required to earn stars. Objectives are also displayed on the Pause screen during battle. ITEMS Different items you acquire will help you upgrade and empower your characters. * What are Shards? Acquired through battle, use Shards to upgrade characters. Shards have their own associated rank and time period. You can also receive Cosmic Ability Shards to increase your character’s skill levels. * What are Shards? Acquired through battle, use Shards to evolve characters to their next Rank. Shards have their own associated rank and time period. * What are Talismans? Acquired through battle, Talismans are powerful items to boost your character’s stats. Talismans can be upgraded with Shards or evolved with Runes to increase their power. TIP: To unlock more slots for Talismans, evolve your character to a higher Rank. * What are Sets? If you equip multiples of the same Talisman you can make a set which will apply further bonuses. Tapping on a Talisman before you equip it will show you the Set Bonus. * What are Runes? Acquired through battle, use Runes to upgrade your Talismans. Runes have their own associated rank and time period. * What are Souls? Souls are consumed in the Book of Souls to unlock more characters. The rank of the Soul determines the rank of the character unlocked. Keep an eye out for rare souls to gain special characters! * Can I sell items I don’t need? Yes, you can sell your extra items for Gold, the option to sell is located on the left-hand side of your items. Also if you acquire too many items you will be prompted to go to your Inventory to manage them. CURRENCY * Is there an energy mechanic? Yes, Sands of Time is required to battle and is passively generated every 5 minutes. You can also receive Sands of Time after battle. * What is Gold used for? Gold, earned through victories on the battlefield, is needed to upgrade or evolve your characters, upgrade or evolve Talismans, as well as use the Book of Souls. * What is Ironite used for? Ironite is used to revive in battle, purchase Gold, Sands of Time or Souls. You earn Ironite by achieving stars in battles and by progressing through the story. PURCHASES * Are there in-app purchases? Yes, but you can fully enjoy the game without ever spending a penny! You can battle it out, earning every piece of Ironite through sheer victory on the battlefield, or you can speed up your progress by purchasing Ironite in the Vault.